The field of the invention relates generally to cooling of structures, and more specifically, to methods and apparatus for a micro-truss based structural insulation layer.
Multiple solutions have been utilized in thermal protection of structures. Many of these solutions include low density core materials as a part of the structure, which allow air to pass through while also providing an insulation factor. These core materials include one or more of carbon foam, silicon carbide foam, alumina tile, and slotted honeycomb. Other core materials may be known.
Ceramic foams have been used for thermal protection systems and heat exchanger applications. However, due to their random foam cell orientation, they are not as mechanically efficient as is desired. Also, the random foam cell orientation results in some degree of difficulty, when attempting to pass forced air through the foam. In addition, the random reticulated foam also provides limited design variables (primarily foam cell size) for optimizing these foam structures from a thermal-mechanical performance perspective.
One solution incorporates a ceramic thermal protection system, in which the ceramic is porous, allowing cooling air to pass therethrough. However, this porous ceramic has many of the same features as does the reticulated foam. Specifically, the randomness of the individual cells results in inefficient air passage through the ceramic.